


[Podfic] Of Autumn and Apples

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eight times that Draco Malfoy has almost-but-not-quite-life-changing encounters involving apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Autumn and Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Autumn and Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17450) by Sara Holmes. 



Length: 00:20:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Of%20Autumn%20and%20Apples.mp3) (19.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Of%20Autumn%20and%20Apples.m4b) (9.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
